Trustless
by Evanescent Samurai
Summary: When a battered young Sacrifice appears at the college, Soubi brings him to Ritsuka. At first, Trustless seems like a normal human being, but when his partner shows up, everything seems to go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The night was cold and wet. Though it had been raining earlier that day, it seemed as though the clouds could not stop their fountains of water from pouring down. It was the perfect night for death. The rain would wash away whatever evidence was left. Zero believed in that. The pair stood silently over the limp body of another Sacrifice. Kouya stared at his blood-stained clothing with vacant eyes. She knew she would hurt the poor boy, but killing him? Was that really necessary? She reached to stroke his soaked hair, but Yamato stopped her.

"No, Kouya," she said. "You'll just wake him. Use a spell to send him away from here." Kouya nodded.

"_You will leave this place," _she chanted_. "You will go back to where you belong, like a bird returning to its nest_." She shielded her eyes as the torn boy disappeared in a flash of white light. She didn't know where to send him, so she sent him to another Fighter unit.

Soubi closed the door to his professor's office and sighed. His friend Kio was waiting for him with a lighter in hand. Soubi turned to him and stood patiently while he lit the cigarette in his mouth.

"Did you make it in time, Soubi?" Kio asked.

"Just barely," Soubi replied, "but my paints haven't dried yet." Kio put his hands on his hips.

"That's what you get for hanging with that Aoyagi-kid again, you bastard," he scoffed. "You're lucky the professor's put up with your all last-minute works." Soubi heard a faint knock at the door. It only sounded once. He approached the door slowly, extinguishing his cigarette in a nearby ash tray. He rested his hand on the doorknob and pressed his ear against the cool metal door. He heard heavy breathing on the other side. Someone was waiting for him to answer the door. He slowly turned the knob. Then he threw open the door.

"What the--?" Kio cried as a young boy fell through the doorway to the floor. "Who the hell is that?" Soubi lifted the boy into his lap and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes. The boy was soaking wet and shaky.

"He's alive," Soubi murmured. "Kio, bring a blanket over here," he said. "This boy's shivering." He began to unbutton his soaked shirt, and he gasped in surprise. Etched across his heart was the word, 'Trustless'. Soubi ran his fingers along each letter, tracing each one perfectly. He was the Sacrifice of another Fighter unit.

"I found a blanket," said Kio. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Soubi with the boy's shirt unbuttoned. "Honestly, Soubi, save the kinky stuff for me," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Kio, you know me better than that," said Soubi. "I'm not a pervert." He gently stroked the boy's hair in a fatherly manner, watching him carefully for signs of his waking. Kio shook his head and headed back toward the sink with paintbrushes in hand.

"Whatever. You should send him to the orphanage once he wakes up," he said, turning on the faucet. "Maybe they'll find his family for him."

"We can't do that," Soubi protested, "not when he's in this condition. I'll take him with me when I leave." As he wrapped the boy tighter in the blanket, he thought about taking him to Ritsuka's house. Surely Ritsuka wouldn't mind. After all, since when did he ever take Ritsuka's words seriously? Soubi smiled as he propped the boy's head up against his chest. Surely Ritsuka wouldn't mind. Surely he wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ritsuka sat at the computer desk scrolling through pictures on the computer. He adjusted his glasses as they fell down his nose. He knew he should be doing homework, but he would rather look at his photos that he took. He gasped in surprise as someone knocked on his window. He looked away from the monitor. It was Soubi. He was waving to him from behind the glass. Ritsuka sighed and opened the window.

"Why don't you ever use the door?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"You always leave the window unlocked," Soubi smiled. "It means you're expecting me to come in through the window." He went back outside for a moment, leaving Ritsuka irritated. Ritsuka heard Soubi lift something and began to wonder what he was carrying. Soubi couldn't have bought him a huge present. He didn't have enough money.

Soubi returned through the window, this time with a boy in his arms. Ritsuka stared at him with wide eyes. The boy looked no older than fifteen. His hair was soaking wet, but the blanket wrapped around him looked dry and warm.

"Wh—who is that?" Ritsuka asked uneasily. "Where did you get him from?" Soubi laid the boy on Ritsuka's bed and adjusted the blankets around his body.

"He appeared at the college where I take art classes," Soubi replied. "He knocked once, and I believe he passed out afterwards, because he fell through the door after I opened it. He hasn't woken up since."

"What's his name?" asked Ritsuka. Soubi gingerly removed the blanket from the boy's chest. He unbuttoned his shirt again, revealing to Ritsuka what he had seen earlier that evening. "Trustless?" he asked quietly.

"He is a Sacrifice," said Soubi. "He's been wounded very badly. Do you have any first-aid kits here?" Ritsuka nodded and rushed to the bathroom. While he retrieved the kit, Soubi eyed the boy carefully. "Why won't you wake up?" he murmured. "The shock should have passed by now." As he spoke, the boy began to stir. His eyelids fluttered, but they did not open. "Trustless," Soubi murmured softly, "wake up, Trustless." Ritsuka returned with the kit and placed it next to Soubi. The boy's eyes began to open. His ears twitched as though a fly were buzzing around his head.

"Ah, Trustless has awakened,' Soubi smiled. "Trustless, can you hear me?" The boy stared at Soubi with wide eyes. His hair was the color of dark blood that faded to fiery red at the tips. His eyes were like a pair of dark purple pearls that watched every little thing move. His ears were heavily waterlogged and laid back against his head. They were the same color as his hair, including the red tips. His tail was long and the same colors as his ears. A small smile formed on his lips.

"Thank you," he said softly. "I thought I was dead, but you…you saved me and brought…brought me here." Ritsuka opened the first-aid kit and took out a roll of bandaging. He handed it to Soubi, and he began to dress the boy's wounds.

"What's your name?" asked Ritsuka.

"My name is Trustless."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ritsuka flinched when he heard that word. What a horrible name for a person to have.

"It means, 'One without trust,' " the boy continued. "I'm a Sacrifice." Ritsuka wondered why he gave such information so freely. Then he realized. Soubi had called him by his true name before he woke up. Perhaps he had heard them, and that was what woke him from his sleep.

"Actually, I mean your other name," said Ritsuka, "the one people use to address you." The boy smiled.

"My name is Etsuko Hatsuharu. Call me Haru if you want." He attempted to sit up, but his wounds in his sides caused his great pain. Soubi and Ritsuka slowly set him upright, careful to leave his wounds closed. "Damn, this hurts," Haru moaned. Ritsuka gingerly reached up to his own face and touched the bandage on his cheek. His mother had inflicted so much pain on him, but what was done to Haru was worse than he had seen his mother do.

"Haru must stay here for a while," said Soubi. "Is that alright with you, Ritsuka?" Ritsuka started and stepped back.

"Him! Stay here?" he asked uneasily. "What about my mother? She'll hurt him even more."

"It's alright," Haru said quietly. "I'll be gone by tomorrow. It's okay." Ritsuka felt guilty as he watched Soubi help Haru sit up. He was just like Soubi, another Fighter unit, but he was still a human being.

"Who are you? You're not Ritsuka! Give me back my Ritsuka!"

"Mother, stop it. You're hurting him with your words. He's stressing out."

"You stop it, Seimei! Stop calling him Ritsuka! Bring me back _my_ Ritsuka! Seimei, when did you get like this! Why don't you listen to me at all?"

"Mother, please..."

Ritsuka shuddered as the scene ran through his head. Seimei. Beloved. They were the same person. Ritsuka wasn't one to trust people right away. But, his brother was different, and Soubi was the same. Perhaps Trustless could be the same as both of them.

No, he told himself. He's nothing like Seimei. And Soubi… Soubi isn't like Seimei either.

"Heh, I wonder," Haru murmured. "I wonder what _she'd_ say if she saw me now." Ritsuka's ears pricked as Haru spoke.

"Who's 'she'?" he asked. "Someone you know?" Haru gazed out the window at the pouring rain. He smiled knowing she was safe, yet he was sad that he wouldn't see her for a while. Just watching the rain brought back memories of holding her hand, fighting in battle, spending afternoons at the park no matter what the weather. He glanced down at his hand, but it disappointed him. He half-expected to see her hand resting there.

"Her name," he began, "her name is something only I can know. Her real name is 'Immortal,' but her name that everyone else knows…it is my treasure." He stared silently at the sky, yearning to be near her. "Her hair is soft," he murmured. "Her voice is as gentle as rain. She's my angel, my Immortal. I want to see her so much." Ritsuka tried to picture Immortal in his mind, but all Haru had said built nothing. To him, she sounded like any regular girl. But, in Haru's eyes, she was something more.

"I better get going," Haru sighed. He slowly slid off the bed onto the floor holding his side in his hand. The bandages slid off, revealing reopened wounds.

"No," Ritsuka protested. "If you move, you'll bleed to death." Soubi smiled at Ritsuka and innately grasped his own ear. In the holes Ritsuka had pierced into his flesh, he wore a pair of butterfly earrings. They reminded him of Ritsuka. Though the touch had been gentle, the needle hurt the most. The needle, Ritsuka's words… they were nearly one in the same.

"I'll be fine," Haru snapped. "I can take care of myself. After all, I am seventeen years old."

"No way!" Ritsuka gasped. "There's no way that you could be seventeen!"

"Just recently seventeen," Haru smiled. "Immortal and I celebrated it together. By the way, ice cream and strawberries taste _very_ good together. She made them just for that day."

Oi, Ritsuka thought, his eyebrow twitching in frustration. This guy just went from entranced to immature to happy in, like, five minutes!

"Good to know you're feeling better," Soubi smiled. "Now, Ritsuka, let's go." He grabbed Ritsuka's wrist and pulled him out the door.

"Where?" Ritsuka asked, trying to resist Soubi's force.

"The art exhibit," Soubi replied. "I have to take my paintings home tonight, and the one I made for you is there." Ritsuka smiled. A painting just for him. So, Soubi wasn't such a bad guy sometimes. But what about Haru? He couldn't leave him alone in his house. Masaki would find him eventually and make his wounds even worse.

"Soubi, Haru can't stay here," he said. "If my mother finds him, he might die, you know, because his wounds would become worse." Soubi's smile faded a little, and he released Ritsuka's arm.

"I understand," he replied. "I'll just bring the painting to you later." He glanced back at Ritsuka before disappearing behind the window curtains. "See ya soon," he smiled. Ritsuka smiled back, but it was a hollow reply. Within minutes, Soubi had disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ritsuka couldn't help but feel guilty after Soubi left. It seemed to him that he had hurt Soubi's heart. It wasn't entirely his fault. Haru couldn't be left alone with Masaki nearby. She would probably beat him to death.

"So, do you know where Immortal lives?" he asked Haru. He didn't expect an answer. A question like that was too personal for acquaintances. Haru looked at him with cold stare.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. "You have Soubi. You can't have my Immortal, too." Ritsuka stumbled backwards. Such a brazen response from someone so badly hurt.

"Th-that's not what I meant," he stammered, attempting to defend his question. "I meant, maybe you could stay with her…b-because it's safer there th-than here." Haru's eyes softened, and he slowly got to his feet, clutching his injured side.

"How sweet," he cooed, tracing invisible lines on Ritsuka's cheek with his finger. "You're worried about me. You and Soubi are so much alike. He asked me the same question back at the college." Ritsuka backed away from Haru in fear, his legs trembling with the urge to run.

But where could he run? Seimei wasn't there anymore. He hadn't been there for nearly three years. He couldn't go to his mother. That would just make matters worse. His father was no help to him as well.

"Oh, you want to run away?" Haru laughed weakly. "But where to? You are alone, like me. You have no family. You have no one to comfort you."

"St-Stop it!" Ritsuka snapped. "That's a lie! Soubi—"

"Soubi?" Haru chuckled. "Soubi can't help you either. He's not always going to come at your beckon call. He won't always answer when you call him. He is human. He can't help it, and neither can we." Ritsuka fell to the ground, nearly banging the back of his head against the wall.

"Haru, stop!" he cried. "Don't talk like that! Don't ever say that again!" Haru, with some difficulty, lowered himself onto his knees and crawled toward the frightened boy until he could feel Ritsuka's breath on his face.

"Am I frightening to you, Ritsuka?" he asked. His voice was sweet, as if it was dribbled in honey and glazed with sweet nectar. Ritsuka tried to shut him out of his mind, but the voice made its way through. "Don't be afraid, my dear Ritsuka," Haru soothed, stroking Ritsuka's face. "I would never do anything to hurt you." He leaned further into Ritsuka's face. He softly rested his lips on Ritsuka's and breathed into his mouth, his eyes closed with content. Ritsuka pulled away and shoved his hands over Haru's mouth.

"Haru, you jerk!" he snapped. "You said you wouldn't do anything!" Haru gently pried away Ritsuka's hands and smiled.

"It was only a kiss," he said. "Nothing more." Haru rose and yawned. "I'm tired," he sighed. "Goodnight, Ritsuka." Ritsuka watched Haru crawl under the blankets of his bed. That boy had acted just as Soubi had the first day they met.

Oi, he thought. Creepy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ritsuka sat at the computer scanning through his pictures. He smiled at the one of him and his brother Seimei taken only weeks before his murder. Seimei's smile was comforting. Ritsuka felt tears well in his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. To cry would mean that he was ready to leave his memories of his brother and move forward. If he cried, he wouldn't remember him anymore.

Soft knocking began at the window. Ritsuka rolled his eyes. Soubi had probably locked himself out again. He didn't feel like seeing Soubi right then. Yet, he still hurried to the window to let him in. Ritsuka tore back the curtain, expecting to see Soubi waving at him with a big grin on his face. His ears stood on end when he saw his mysterious visitor.

"Um, could you let me in?" she asked. "I need to see someone." Ritsuka scrambled around his desk for the key. He found it beneath a stack of pictures he had printed for Soubi a week ago. He slid the key in the lock and turned it. As it unlocked, Ritsuka's common sense kicked in. She was a stranger. Why was he so eager to let her into his house? He slid open the window only a little ways.

"Who are you?" he asked, his ears flat against his head. The girl grasped a shawl tighter around her neck to shield her head from the rain.

"Is Haru here?" she asked. "I need to see him at once." Ritsuka eyed her carefully. Her voice was so soft and gentle…just like the falling rain.

"You're Immortal aren't you," Ritsuka sighed. "Haru's here, but he's asleep." The girl smiled and wiped rain off her cheeks.

"Yes, I am Immortal," she replied. "My name is Takeshi Saki. Please let me see Haru." Ritsuka slowly slid the window open enough to let her in. He caught sight of her sleeves beneath her worn, yellowed shawl.

Who would wear a yukata at this time of year? he wondered. With the rain and all, wouldn't she rather wear something else?

Saki sat beside Haru and stroked his hair. His peaceful face brought a smile creeping across her lips.

"Haru," she murmured. "Haru, wake up. It's me." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the mouth. Haru's eyes opened slowly, as if he was waking from a pleasant dream. He groaned as he sat up and stretched his arms wide. Saki smiled at him and gently grasped his hand. "Did you sleep well," Haru?" she asked. Haru scratched his head and yawned.

"It was okay," he replied. "It just wasn't the same without you, though." Saki's cheeks began to turn pink, and she giggled to hide her embarrassment.

"Haru," she whispered, "not around innocent ears."

"He won't understand," Haru replied. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Her head seemed to fit perfectly in the crook of his chin. He kissed her forehead and gently blew on her cheeks. Saki smiled softly as he stroked her ears with his elegant, slender fingers.

"Just don't get too carried away," Ritsuka muttered. "I don't want blood on my bed." Saki's face turned bright red. She hid her face within the folds of the blanket and Haru's shirt.

"Mind your own business, Ritsuka," Haru snapped. "Don't talk like that around Saki. You're embarrassing her."

"Then let her speak for herself," Ritsuka said icily. Saki only shook her head in reply.

"I am her voice to others," Haru said sternly. "She can only speak to me."

"Then explain why she talked to me before I let her in," Ritsuka snapped. "She can talk to other people. She's just too afraid. I hate girls who can't do anything for themselves." Saki didn't turn to look at him; instead, she buried her face deeper into Haru's shirt to hide her tears.

"Look what you've done now, Ritsuka," Haru scolded. "Leave her alone. She has nothing to do with you. She's mine, and mine alone. Stop being so sharp with her." Saki gently pushed Haru away. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and sighed.

"Saki," Ritsuka murmured. Saki whipped around to face Ritsuka, her eyes boring straight into his heart with anger. Her tears were now only paths that ran down her red cheeks. Her ears were pressed flat against her head as she bared her teeth at him.

"Fool," Haru growled. "You poor, young fool."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Ritsuka stumbled backward, his feet unsure which way to go. Saki wasn't a sweet little girl anymore. She was a monster. In her eyes he could see fear and anger colliding in her cloudy brown eyes. Cloudy?

She's blind, Ritsuka thought. That's why she was acting that way and hiding her face from me.

"Wait, Saki," Ritsuka pleaded.

"No," Saki replied. "I won't, Loveless, one who is without love. What a horrible name. You indeed are without love, Ritsuka." An evil grin began to creep subtly across Haru's face. "Seimei's dead," Saki continued. "He died in_ your_ chair at _your_ elementary school. It's _your_ fault he's _dead_."

That's right, Haru smiled. Manipulate his soul. Mess with his mind. Do it. Do it!

Ritsuka clutched his head in his hands. Painful memories plagued him. A scorched corpse sitting upright in his chair flashed before his eyes. The clothes it wore were clean and untouched by the flames. The face was gone; it was barely a face at all. The limp body frightened him, for it screamed at him that Seimei was dead.

"Seimei," Ritsuka whimpered. "Soubi." The sound of the window sliding shut echoed loudly in the room. As the latched clicked, all eyes turned to the window.

"Ritsuka, I'm here," Soubi smiled. Haru's smile disappeared, and he stepped in front of Saki.

"Why are you here?" he growled. "You're supposed to be at the gallery getting your pictures back." Soubi gazed sternly at the pair of teens.

"I see," he murmured. "So you are her Sacrifice, Haru. Strange. You're names don't match," he smiled. "Just like Ritsuka and me." He took off his coat and tossed it aside onto Ritsuka's bed. "Unhand him," he ordered, "or I shall declare battle."

"Bring it then!" Haru snarled. "Saki and I can take you, especially with that pathetic excuse for a Sacrifice of yours!" He grasped Saki's hand and kissed it. "We who are of two worlds," he chanted, "Immortal, Trustless. _Fighter Systems engage_." Soubi shoved Ritsuka behind him.

"_Systems engage. Begin automatic mode_." Ritsuka gasped in fear as the room faded to black.

"Soubi," he whimpered in fear. Soubi gently kissed Ritsuka's cheek as he lifted him in his arms.

"You can just close your eyes," he murmured. Ritsuka nodded and buried his face in Soubi's jacket lining.

"I knew he was too weak to fight," Haru jeered. "I gave him a little kiss, and he freaked out. He's a little pain the ass." Soubi's eyes narrowed into a piercing glare as Haru continued to throw insults at Ritsuka.

"Haru," Saki muttered. "_Rend! Shred! Tear!_"

"_Full defense mode_. Your attacks are useless against me."

"_Deflect! Repel_!" Saki gasped in fear as she watched her spells work to no avail. A Restriction appeared on Haru's wrist. He cried in pain as it dug into his arm. Saki couldn't think of what to do next. Already Haru was restricted. She growled at Soubi and began another spell. "_Sever! Slice! Incise!_"

"Useless," Soubi smiled. "I am not fighting as a team." Haru let go of his chained wrist, a snarl etched on his face. There was blood dripping from his fingers. Luckily for him, it was not blood from his veins.

"You'll pay for that," he snapped. "Saki, don't hold back!"

"But, Haru-kun, what about—"

"Forget about me!" Haru replied. "Just take him out!" Saki nodded in reply.

"Haru-kun," she murmured, "I love you." Haru smiled and embraced her.

"I love you too," he whispered. "I promise I'll be okay. We'll get married as soon as we can. Do you trust me?" Saki nodded and wiped away her tears.

"And I'll be able to see again?" Haru stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Yes," he murmured. "You won't be blind anymore."

Ritsuka watched Haru and Saki as they whispered words of promise to each other. The longer he stared at Saki, the more he noticed a pair of evanescent wings like an angel's on her back. He looked over at Haru. Similar wings began to appear on his back as well, but they were torn and bony.

"Soubi, look," he gasped. Saki's wings surrounded Haru like a barrier. "Stop fighting them," he pleaded. "If Haru dies, what'll happen to Saki?" Soubi's eyes softened. Ritsuka's orders were the Ultimate Word. He usually didn't take Ritsuka's orders seriously, but Ritsuka was on the verge of tears.

"Alright," he replied. "Immortal, Trustless, I retreat." Haru and Saki raised their heads in unison.

"Really?" Haru wondered. "In that case, hand over Loveless. We were sent on the orders of Septimal Moon to bring him in." Ritsuka clenched his hands into fists. He tried to stop the tears from running down his face as he spoke.

"I won't go," he growled. "I won't go." Haru smiled and stretched out his arm.

"Come, Loveless," he ordered. "Come with us."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Come, Loveless," Haru ordered. "Come with us."

"No!" Ritsuka cried. "I told Soubi to stop fighting because I didn't want you to die!" Soubi shielded Ritsuka with his arms.

"Ritsuka!" he shouted.

"Go and get married," Ritsuka cried, ignoring Soubi. "Go and be together. That's why I don't want to fight you, because I don't want you to die!" Saki looked up at Haru to see what he wanted. Haru's face showed no emotion. In his head, he was running through the options he had at the moment.

"Feh," he scoffed. "Do you honestly think that you're helping _us_? You're just hurting yourself!" Ritsuka wiped away his tears.

"I…I know what it's like to lose someone special to you," he said. "Do you want to lose Saki? If you die, you can never be with her again." Saki tugged gently on Haru's sleeve.

"Haru-kun," she whispered. "Let's just go. Please." Haru shrugged off her grasp.

"No," he replied. "We have orders to carry out. We can't let our emotions interfere with Septimal Mon's orders."

"Haru-kun!" Saki snapped. "No!" She gripped Haru's sleeve tighter than before. "Please listen to him. He won't turn around and kill you! I hear it in his voice. His words are true!" Haru kissed Saki's forehead and sighed.

"Saki, you're confusing me," he smiled. "I want to be with you, but we have orders to carry out."

"Haru, please," Saki begged. "Please let him go." Haru glanced back at Ritsuka. His reddened eyes stared at him with longing and hope.

"Do what you think is best," Ritsuka said, grasping Soubi's hand. "Just remember that it affects Saki, too." Haru ran his fingers across Saki's closed eyes. He wanted her to see again, but he was afraid. He was afraid of Septimal Moon's wrath.

Soubi draped his arm around Ritsuka's shoulders.

"Ritsuka," he smiled. "I love you." Ritsuka flinched as he spoke. Soubi had picked the wrong moment to say such a thing.

"Soubi," Ritsuka moaned.

"Ritsuka," Haru said. Ritsuka faced him again. "I'll bring you to Septimal Moon myself!" He pushed Saki away and drew a long chain from his sleeve. He whipped the chain around Soubi so that he couldn't do anything to stop Ritsuka's abduction.

"Haru!" Ritsuka snapped. "Stop it!" Haru struck Ritsuka across the face, bringing him to the floor.

"I refuse to go against Septimal Moon," Haru growled. "If I do, he won't give Saki's sight back to her. I have to fight!" He whipped Ritsuka with another chain and wrapped it around his arms. "Do you understand now, Ritsuka?" he sighed, locking the chains. "I'm doing this for the one I love." He yanked Ritsuka up by the collar of his shirt and turned to Saki. "Come on, Saki," he ordered. "We're getting your eyes back."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Saki couldn't believe her ears. Haru was getting her sight back for her. But, Ritsuka was in pain. She could smell blood dripping from his arms as Haru tightened the chains.

"Saki, aren't you coming?" Haru asked. "We're getting your sight back. Let's go!"

"Haru, what did you do?" Saki asked. "I smell blood. What did you do to them!"

"I captured Loveless," Haru replied. "Let's go before they send Zero after us." Saki groped around the room until she found what she was looking for. She held a fork over her wrists poised to stab herself.

"Let him go," she ordered. "He let us go." Haru's eyes widened in fear.

"Saki!" he exclaimed. "Saki, what the hell do you think you're doing! Do you realize what's you're about to do?"

"Haru, I love you," Saki smiled, her eyes welling up with tears, "but I'd rather die than see you hurt someone for my sake." She raised the fork, and plunged it toward her throat.

"NO!" Haru cried. He cringed as the sound of blood splattering on the ground echoed throughout the room. When he opened his eyes again, Saki was on the floor, a fork in her throat. He could hear her breaths. They were long, heavy, and wet.

"H-Haru," Saki smiled feebly. "I…I love…you." Haru cradled her in his arms.

"No, Saki, don't die!" he cried. "Don't die on me, dammit! You said you wouldn't leave me." Saki smiled weakly and touched Haru's cheek. Her hands were cold.

"Don't…forget m…me," she whispered. "_Aishiteruze_, Haru-kun." Her head fell forward as her last breath left her body. Haru's tears dripped on her limp form.

"Saki," he sobbed quietly. "Saki, why! I'm sorry!" He clasped the cold body to his chest and cried out in pain. Ritsuka watched Haru grieving Saki and wondered if any of the people who killed Seimei cried for him after he was dead.

"Soubi," Ritsuka gasped. He rushed to his side and slid the chain off his arms. "Soubi." He threw his arms around Soubi's waist and hugged him for comfort. Soubi smiled and returned Ritsuka's embrace.

"Damn you," Haru sobbed. "How can you be so happy when Saki's dead?" He yanked the fork out of her throat. "I'm following her," he said. "I'll follow her, even if she goes to Heaven and I to Hell."

"No, Haru!" Ritsuka cried. "Don't do it!"

"Why not!" Haru snapped. "Tell me why I shouldn't!" Ritsuka fished around in his thoughts for an explanation. He couldn't just say that one dead person was bad enough and that there didn't need to be more. Haru wouldn't listen to that.

"Because…because Saki wouldn't want you to die!" Ritsuka replied. "She'd want you to live, and to make your life better." Haru raised the fork to stab himself, but his hand was shaking. He couldn't do it, and he knew it, too. He collapsed to the floor, his body shaking violently with each sob. "Saki," he cried. "Saki!" Ritsuka sat on his knees beside Haru and touched his hand.

"Haru," he murmured. Tears fell from his eyes and dripped into the pool of blood in his room.

Saki.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

For the rest of the night Haru continued to cry. Despite the many efforts of Soubi and Ritsuka, he would not calm down. He cries sounded like he was being torn apart, like he was tortured. When Soubi had gone home, Haru's tears finally slowed. His eyes were red and wet. His face was a mess, and he looked like a poor street urchin.

"Go to bed, Haru," Ritsuka said. "You need to sleep." Haru nodded and slowly crawled beneath the blankets. Without Saki at his side, it would be a restless night. He sat up and looked at Ritsuka. He was sitting at the computer downloading pictures from his camera.

"Ri…Ritsuka," Haru said softly. Ritsuka turned in his chair, his glasses sliding down his nose.

"Yes?" Ritsuka replied, shoving his glasses back on his face.

"Can you…can I sleep alone tonight?" Ritsuka scratched his head in thought.

"Um, sure," he replied, setting the glasses down by the computer monitor. "Good night, Haru." He slowly closed the door behind him so he wouldn't wake Masaki. Then, Haru was all alone.

He got out of bed and sauntered to the window. Outside he could see the lights of the city, but not very many. Of course not. It was late at night. Everyone would be at home. He glanced down the street and gasped. In a flash he had the curtains drawn tight and the window locked. He rushed to turn off the small pug-in lamp Ritsuka had left for him. _They_ were coming for him.

"No," he muttered. "No! They can't have me." He desperately searched Ritsuka's room for a weapon. No luck. "Damn," Haru growled. "Of course. He's a sixth grader. What kind of sixth grader owns a katana all their own?" He rushed over to Ritsuka's desk and scrambled to find a pen. When he found one, he tossed it aside. Ink poisoning was too slow, and he needed more than just a pen to do that. He frantically opened the desk drawers searching for a letter knife. The first drawer had only photographs, as did the second and third. By the time he reached the fourth drawer, he could hear their voices outside. Zero.

Haru yanked open the fifth drawer and found a first-aid kit.

Perfect, he thought. He tore it open and took out the pair of scissors. He pulled the scissors open and closed his eyes.

"I'm coming, Saki," he murmured. He pressed the blade against his wrist and slashed through the flesh. He winced in pain, the warm blood trickling down his arm.

One more.

He took a deep breath and pulled open the blades again. He gasped as the blade pierced his skin and cut the veins beneath it. Haru dropped the scissors and crumpled to his knees. Blood flowed from his wrists to the floor. "S…Saki," he smiled. "I'm on my way. Please…wait for me." He could hear the voices of Zero outside.

Oh, he gasped. He sent the most dangerous team of Zero possible. Saki, wait…

Haru smiled as he rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. His vision was fading fast. "They thought they had me," he whispered. "Nice try…Sensei…" His breathing slowed until his chest no longer moved.

"He's in here."

"Quick, let's get 'im!" Zero threw open the window and looked around the room.

"Look!" Natsuo cried. Yoji glared at Haru's dead body on the floor.

"So, the fool killed himself before we got here, eh?" he grinned. "Hmph. Coward." He heaved Haru's body on his shoulder. "Natsuo, we're leaving," he said. Natsuo nodded in reply and started to follow. "Oh, and Natsuo," Yoji continued, "clean up this mess."

"Yes," Natsuo replied. "_Tidy. Straighten. Cleanse. Sterilize._" When he stopped at the window to admire his work, not a trace of blood remained.

"Natsuo."

"Coming, Yoji."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ritsuka snuck back into his room as the sun began to rise over the hills. Soon his mother would be up, and she punish him for being out all night. To respect Haru's wishes, Ritsuka had snuck out and stayed with Soubi. He got bored quickly, for Soubi and Kio only talked and painted.

"Haru," Ritsuka whispered as he opened to door. "Haru, are you awake?" He quietly closed the door behind him and gasped. "Haru!" There was not a trace of life in that room. Everything seemed dead and stiff. Ritsuka spotted something silver on the floor. He reached for it, but retracted his arm. The silver thing was a pair of scissors coated in dried blood. He gulped and reached for them again. He gingerly picked them up with his forefinger and thumb, tears blurring his sight. He fumbled for his cell phone and dialed Soubi's number. He held the phone up to his ear, trying to hide his sobs.

"Hello," Soubi greeted.

"S...Soubi," Ritsuka sobbed quietly. "Please…please come over."

Soubi led Ritsuka down to the park in a sullen procession. Ritsuka was carrying a decorated box in his hands. The box held the scissors Haru used to kill himself, and the fork Saki used to do the same before Haru. Ritsuka set the box down on the grass and stepped back. Soubi lit the box on fire to give Saki and Haru a proper cremation. They stood there in the still of night with a full moon shining above their heads, watching the box and its contents burn to ashes. When the flames had gone out, they scooped the ashes and remains into an elegant wooden music box. Then, Soubi led Ritsuka to the stream. He produced a candle from his pocket and handed it along with a lighter to Ritsuka. Ritsuka nodded and lit the candlewick.

"Goodbye, Haru, Saki," he said, setting the candle on the water's surface. He watched the candle he set down float away with Soubi's tagging along behind it. He grasped Soubi's hand tightly to stop his tears. Soubi smiled and stroked Ritsuka's hair.

"Go ahead," he soothed. 'I don't mind." He kissed Ritsuka's forehead and watched the pair of candles disappear behind a barrier of shrubs.

Saki, Haru, he thought, your sacrifices will not be forgotten. I hope you find each other soon.

As Soubi and Ritsuka walked home, Ritsuka sensed a presence nearby. When he turned around to see who was there, he couldn't see anything.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.

"I sense something," Ritsuka replied, "or someone." Soubi playfully ruffled Ritsuka's hair.

"It's probably just your imagination," he smiled.

Haru grasped Saki's hand as they hid behind a tree.

'Did they see us?' Saki asked.

'I don't think so," Haru chuckled. 'Come on, Saki. Let's go. Let's go see the stars' Saki giggled and ran after Haru as he leapt into the sky. She jumped and grasped his hand.

'Wait for me,' she grinned. When they came to a stop, she gasped in surprise and wonder. 'Wow,' she murmured. 'The stars are so beautiful.' Haru smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

'Yeah,' he replied. 'They sure are.'

FINIS


End file.
